Lisbon
by Ecarlatestorm
Summary: Charlin Chaplin le disait aussi : Le bonheur parfait est quelque chose de très proche de la tristesse . Spoilers saison 6


Hello! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire cet OS comme ça, j'écoutais Letter To Lisbon en boucle et étrangement j'en suis arrivée à ça.. Et pourtant je vous assure que je suis 100% Jisbon...

J'espère tout de même que cet OS vous plaira :)

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Bruno Hello, et je vous conseille à tous d'aller écouter Letter To Lisbon de Matt Gossen!

Lisbon.

6 petites lettres, si simples à coucher sur le papier et pourtant si difficiles à prononcer. Patrick Jane avait passé des heures entières, durant son exil, à écrire à cette femme, coucher ses sentiments sur le papier, lui raconter ses journées.

Il avait osé espérer qu'à son retour tout serait différent, qu'après avoir passé une soirée dans un restaurant avec une autre il aurait réuni le courage nécessaire pour se sentir capable de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Et pourtant, il en était incapable.

Il était de retour sur le sol américain depuis maintenant plus de six mois et rien n'avait changé dans leur relation. Il avait pourtant clairement perçu les signaux de la jeune femme, comprit ses attentes, mais il restait paralysé. Comme un enfant qui n'avait jamais expérimenté le chemin de l'amour.

Et quoiqu'il fasse il avait beau se répéter, une fois qu'il se retrouvait seul le soir dans le camion fournit par le FBI, qu'elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait, la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'elle l'attendait depuis plus de dix ans… Il se sentait juste incapable de l'aborder.

Incapable de l'aimer peut être.

Quand il y pensait, avec peut être un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, il se disait que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tellement feint de ne pas l'aimer _comme ça_ durant toutes ces années que son cerveau semblait bloqué sur cette information.

Il avait peur, aussi.

Peur de l'aimer, peur de la blesser, peur de la perdre.

Patrick Jane se disait parfois qu'il était peut être préférable de ne jamais déclarer sa flamme à Teresa Lisbon afin d'être sûr qu'elle reste près de lui pour toujours.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon mari, quoiqu'on dise. Il passait son temps à tromper Angela, avec ses clientes, les femmes qui venaient le voir dans sa loge ou même cette serveuse dans leur restaurant favori.

Patrick Jane n'était pas un homme à aimer, beaucoup trop égocentrique, blessant.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de Teresa Lisbon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa peau crépiter quand elle était près de lui, parce que même son corps semblait lui hurler de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui arrivait même de se dire parfois qu'il aurait aimé voir sa mère, pour lui demander conseil puis il riait de sa propre bêtise.

Teresa Lisbon était la femme parfaite pour lui, peut être trop. Son monologue dans l'avion avait eu son effet aussi. Elle avait eu les mots justes. Peut être blessants mais nécessaires.

Il voulait faire des efforts pour elle, lui montrer qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il pouvait l'aimer, qu'il pouvait être un homme bien.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'aimer une personne, l'aimer réellement, c'était vouloir son bonheur à tout prix. Il ne demandait que ça, voir Teresa Lisbon heureuse, pour effacer tous les malheurs qu'elle avait pu subir dans sa vie.

Alors quand un matin de février, elle arriva au FBI avec le sourire aux lèvres, il comprit.

Elle n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement, il s'en était toujours douté, peut être même qu'elle aurait essayé de fréquenter un homme pour le faire réagir, pour le pousser implicitement à se déclarer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer sans retenue pour la voir partir un beau jour à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait mal fait.

Alors il rencontra cet homme, il le scruta, l'invita à prendre un verre, à discuter. Il semblait être un bon parti, n'était pas insupportable dans ses discussions et surtout il avait cette étincelle quand il regardait Lisbon, cette lueur dans les yeux qui disait qu'il voyait autre chose qu'un simple morceau de viande. Parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que la plupart des hommes regardaient Teresa Lisbon en espérant secrètement la mettre dans leur lit.

Patrick Jane essaya de toutes ses forces, il se mordit les lèvres quand il voulait faire une remarque désobligeante, s'obligea à ne plus l'appeler en pleine nuit pour parler. Il apprit à apprécier cet homme qui n'était pas lui, cet homme qui prenait sa place.

Ils sortaient parfois tous les deux, allaient boire une bière, discuter de tout et de rien, mais jamais de Lisbon.

Aux yeux de l'autre, il n'était que le meilleur ami de sa compagne, l'homme qui a perdu sa femme il y a des années et qui porte toujours son alliance. Cet homme qui ne semble plus être intéressé par la gente féminine.

Il vit la souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune femme au début, le malaise quand elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas se battre. Il s'en voulu des nuits entières de la faire souffrir ainsi. Mais dans le fond ça le rassurait. Parce qu'elle restait. Parce qu'il pouvait la voir tous les jours.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son être, il voulait parfois le crier au monde entier « regardez, c'est la femme que j'aime », mais il se retenait. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre dans une relation. Parce qu'il était Patrick Jane et elle Teresa Lisbon.

Parce qu'il aurait tué pour connaître la douceur de ses lèvres mais qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage nécessaire pour.

Parce qu'il voulait finir sa vie près d'elle, mais qu'il avait choisi le mauvais côté.

Parce qu'après tout, Charlin Chaplin le disait aussi : « Le bonheur parfait est quelque chose de très proche de la tristesse ».


End file.
